laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Luke Triton
|Kr = 루크 |Kr-Umschrift = Luke |Rätsel = Wo ist das Dorf? |Aufenthalt = London |Geschlecht = männlich |Beziehungen = Clark Triton (Vater) Brenda Triton (Mutter) Marina Triton (Ehefrau) Hershel Layton (Mentor) Doland Noble (Butler) Beth (Angestellte) Arianna Barde (Freundin) Chickley (Bester Freund) Flora Reinhold (Beste Freundin) Emmy Altava (Freundin) Aurora (Freundin; verstorben) Toppi (Haustier) Belle (Stalkerin) Barton (Freund) Katrielle Layton (Bekannte) |Geburtsjahr = 1961 |Wohnort = London (aktuell) Misthallery Amerika |Geburtsort = London |Spitznamen = Fluke }} Luke Triton ist ein Hauptcharakter der Spiele und Lehrling des Professors. Er wohnt in London, ist die zweite Hauptfigur und weicht Layton nicht von der Seite. Seine Eltern sind Clark und Brenda Triton, aus Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms, wo Luke den Professor erstmalig trifft. In der ersten Trilogie ist er 13 Jahre alt, zu Anfang der Vorgeschichte 10 und am Ende, in Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant, ist er 12Lukes Alter auf der japanischen Webseite. Luke kann mit Tieren sprechen. Persönliches Professor Layton ist Lukes großes Vorbild und er möchte dementsprechend ein so höflicher und souveräner Rätselmeister und Gentleman werden. Luke spricht ihn stets respektvoll mit „Professor“ an. Layton selbst betrachtet Luke offiziell nicht als Lehrling, wenn er darauf angesprochen wird. Luke lässt durch Verspieltheit und Temperament immer wieder aufblitzen, dass er noch ein Kind ist. Dennoch ist er sehr aufmerksam und seine Schlussfolgerungen bei Rätseln sind oft richtig. Im Gegensatz zum Professor lässt Luke an seinen Gedanken teilhaben und spricht sie offen aus. Es fällt ihm noch schwer, Zusammenhänge zu erkennen und verschiedene Spuren zu einem Gesamtbild zusammenzufügen, was seiner Unerfahrenheit geschuldet ist. Er ist angesichts der Auflösungen der Geheimnisse um Orte wie Saint-Mystère und Folsense und Bösewichte wie Don Paolo entsprechend überrascht. Wie man im Verlauf sieht, wird er mit der Zeit immer selbstbewusster und erfahrener, bis er seinem Lehrmeister schließlich alle Ehre macht. Lukes Fähigkeiten als „Tierflüsterer“ sind unumstritten. Im zweiten Teil unterhält er sich sogar mit Kühen und schafft es anhand ihrer Aussagen, einen handfesten Streit unter den Besitzern zu verhindern. Bevor Luke den Professor kennenlernte, war er noch verschlossen und verhielt sich sehr geheimnisvoll, weil er stark von den schrecklichen Geschehnissen in seiner Heimat Misthallery beeinflusst wurde. Er verbrachte die ganze Zeit in seinem Zimmer, da er seinen eigenen Vater verdächtigte, etwas damit zu tun zu haben. Dies änderte sich jedoch schlagartig, nachdem er mit dem Professor alles aufklärte und sich entschied, ihn und seine Assistentin Emmy nach London zu begleiten. Luke sah Emmy in der darauf folgenden Zeit eher als Konkurrentin um die Position „Lehrling Nr. 1“ an. Als sie das Duo verließ, war Luke folglich der einzige Assistent. Ebenso wie der Professor hat auch Luke ein Lieblings-Outfit. Als er kleiner war, bevorzugte er eine etwas andere, aber gleichfarbige Mütze. Doch schon damals waren Hemd und Schuhe gleich. Im Verlauf der Spiele der zweiten (chronologisch ersten) Trilogie veränderte sich sein Outfit immer geringfügig. Biografie Vorgeschichte Geboren wurde Luke in London, doch als Kleinkind zog er mit seinen Eltern nach Misthallery in die Villa Triton, wo sich sein Vater mit Bürgermeister Evan Barde anfreundete. Leben in Misthallery Luke freundete er sich bei einer Party auf der Villa Barde mit Bardes Tochter Arianna an. Diese zog sich jedoch nach dem Tod ihres Vaters Evan Barde zurück und wollte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, was ihn sehr aufwühlte. Als Misthallery bald darauf von einem mysteriösen Phantom aus der Legende Misthallerys heimgesucht wurde, das Häuser zerstörte, fand Luke heraus, wie er die Angriffe vorhersagen konnte. So konnten die Einwohner der betroffenen Viertel immer rechtzeitig evakuiert werden, doch da Luke geheim hielt, dass er es war, der die Attacken voraussagte, wurde er nur als das „Orakel“ bekannt. Unterstützt wurde er vom Butler Doland Noble und der mit Luke befreundeten Maus Toppi. Doch da Lukes Mutter plötzlich verschwand und Clark lediglich meinte, sie sei wegen Familienangelegenheiten verreist, fing Luke an, ihn zu verdächtigen, und zog sich auf sein Zimmer zurück. Als Luke und Professor Layton sich ein halbes Jahr später kennenlernten, war er 10 Jahre alt. Der Ruf des Phantoms thumb|Luke bei der ersten Begegnung in seinem ZimmerLuke ist derjenige, der Professor Layton den Brief geschrieben hat, in welchem er um die Hilfe beim Fall um die Flöte des Phantoms in Misthallery gebeten wurde. Er hat den Brief jedoch mit dem Namen seines Vaters Clark unterzeichnet, da dieser ein alter Freund des Professors ist. Er lebt zurückgezogen in seinem Zimmer, da er seinen Vater verdächtigt, vom Phantom besessen zu sein und macht mysteriöse Prophezeiungen, wie über das Erscheinen des Phantoms und das Ende der Welt. Der Professor kann Lukes Scharade mit dem Brief und auch seine Identität als „Orakel“ schnell durchschauen, erfährt jedoch noch nichts von der Maus Toppi. Daraufhin erlaubt er Luke, ihn durch Misthallery zu begleiten, um ihm und Emmy bei der Lösung des Mysteriums zu helfen. Auf der Villa Barde offenbart Luke schließlich auch einige Details über seine Freundschaft zu Arianna. Später stellt sich heraus, dass er das Erscheinen des Phantoms nur mithilfe seiner Maus Toppi, die die Pegelstände in den Kanälen beobachtete, vorhersagen konnte. Die Tatsache, dass ihm dabei einige Fehler unterlaufen sind, hilft dem Professor am Ende dabei, Descole als den Drahtzieher hinter all den Geschehnissen zu entlarven. thumb|left|Luke wird von Arianna geküsst.Am Ende kann sich Arianna Barde wieder mit ihm versöhnen. Diese hatte sich ursprünglich nur wegen ihrer Krankheit, die zum Schluss im Goldenen Garten, einer wertvollen archäologischen Stätte, geheilt werden kann, und wegen der Bewohner, die schlecht über sie und ihren Bruder geredet hatten, zurückgezogen und kann nun wieder auf andere Menschen zugehen. Zum Abschied gibt Arianna ihm sogar einen Kuss auf die Wange, als er sich Professor Layton und seiner Assistentin Emmy anschließt, um mit ihnen gemeinsam auf weitere Abenteuer und Reisen zu gehen. So wird Luke zum Lehrling von Professor Layton. Die ewige Diva thumb|Luke, Layton und Emmy auf dem Weg zum TheaterIm Film sieht sich Luke zusammen mit Layton, der von seiner ehemaligen Studentin Janice Quatlane um die Lösung des Mysteriums ihrer angeblich wiederauferstandenen Freundin Melina Whistler gebeten wurde, die Oper über das ewige Königreich Ambrosia an, während Emmy im Laytonmobil nach London zurückfährt. Dort geraten sie in ein gefährliches Rätsel-Spiel, bei dem den Gewinner das ewige Leben versprochen wird. Die Verlierer sollen jedoch ihr Leben geben müssen, was sich letztendlich als Lüge herausstellt. Im Laufe jenes Spiels gelangen sie in eine schwarze Burg auf der Insel Ambrosia, wo sie Emmy wieder treffen und herausfinden, dass Descole, der das Königreich Ambrosia wiedererwecken wollte, und Melinas Vater, der Komponist Oswald Whistler, hinter all den Ereignissen stecken. Letzterer versucht daraufhin sogar, Luke mit seinem Detragan seiner Persönlichkeit zu berauben, in der Hoffnung, den Geist seiner verstorbenen Tochter Melina in ihm weiterleben lassen zu können, was er auch schon bei anderen versucht hatte. Dies kann allerdings verhindert werden, da Janice Quatlane den Schlüssel für das Detragan entwendet. Später hilft Luke dem Professor, Descoles Ausgrabungsroboter, den Detragigant, aufzuhalten, mit dem Descole gewaltsam an das Königreich gelangen wollte. Bei der anschließenden Verabschiedung von Melina, die den Körper von Janice verlässt, mit dem Oswald Whistler der Prozess gelungen war, bezeichnet sie Luke treffend als „zukünftigen englischen Gentleman“. Layton Kyōju to Kaijin God In diesem Buch zur Reihe hilft Luke dem Professor bei der Suche nach dem maskierten Meisterdieb Kaijin God, der einige Kunstgegenstände entwendet hat. Layton Kyōju to Gen'ei no Mori Luke und der Professor suchen in diesem Buch nach Emmy, die von einer Bande in einen Wald entführt wurde. Die Maske der Wunder thumb|left|Layton und Luke in Monte d'OrDer 11-jährige Luke reist mit Emmy und dem Professor nach Monte d'Or, wo Layton auf Wunsch seiner ehemaligen Schulfreundin Angela Ledore dabei helfen soll, das Mysterium um den Maskierten Gentleman zu lüften, der immer wieder nachts in der Stadt auftaucht und mithilfe der Maske des Chaos, die er trägt, seltsame Wunder geschehen lässt. Layton, Luke und Emmy nehmen sich daraufhin ein Zimmer im Hotel Bédouine, um die Stadt zu erkunden. Dort erzählt Professor Layton ihm und Emmy von seiner Vergangenheit mit Angela und Randall in Stansbury. Während des ganzen Aufenthalts in Monte d'Or scheint Luke sich aufgrund der zahlreichen Attraktionen für Touristen gut zu amüsieren. Während der Ermittlungen kommen sie so an viele Orte, die Luke gut gefallen, wie die Gruselkirmes, die Pferderennbahn und den Zirkus Glitzerstern. Später wird Luke im Hotel Reunion, dem größten Hotel in Monte d'Or, vom Maskierten Gentleman entführt und in einer Seilkonstruktion in der Haupthalle des Hotels gefangen gehalten. Layton kann ihn jedoch befreien, indem er mit einem Kerzenständer an den Seilen hinunter gleitet. Nach der Enttarnung des Gentleman als Randall Ascot scheint er wie der Professor schon zu vermuten, dass Descole dahintersteckte. So ist er auch bei dessen Entlarvung nach der Rettung der Stadt dabei. Bevor sie die Stadt wieder verlassen, fragt Luke, was es wohl mit der Aslant-Kultur auf sich hat, deren Ruinen Descole mithilfe des Maskierten Gentleman erheben wollte, und bewundert die Gutherzigkeit von Henry Ledore, der in die Geschehnisse verwickelt war. Layton Kyōju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus thumb|Im TraumIn der erweiterten Fassung des Spiels hat Luke im Spielverlauf einen seltsamen Traum. Er sieht im Schlafanzug dem Professor und Emmy, die elegant angezogen am Karneval tanzen, zu, bis sie sich in eine dunkle Seitengasse bewegen, wo er sie dann vom Gentleman versteinert vorfindet. Daraufhin verfolgt dieser Luke durch die Gasse, um auch ihn zu versteinern, doch kurz bevor der Prozess vollzogen ist, wacht Luke auch schon in seinem Bett auf. Das Vermächtnis von Aslant thumb|left|Luke in der BostoniusEinige Monate später begleitet der nun 12-jährige Luke Professor Layton und Emmy im Luftschiff Bostonius an den verschneiten Ort Snøborg, an dem der Londoner Archäologe Professor Desmond Locklair behauptet, in einer Höhle eine lebendige Mumie im Eis eingefroren gesehen zu haben. Dieser hatte Layton dann in einem Brief darüber berichtet, damit er ihn bei der Ausgrabung des Fundes unterstützen würde. Von der luxuriösen Einrichtung des Luftschiffs ist Luke sofort begeistert und als sie losfliegen, kann er seine Freude kaum zurückhalten. In Snøborg thumb|In der eisigen HöhleNachdem sie die Mumie, bei der es sich anscheinend um ein Mädchen namens Aurora handelt, aus der Eiswand befreien konnten, tauchen Leon Bronev und einige Targent-Agenten auf und entführen Aurora. Sofort nimmt die Gruppe die Verfolgung in der Bostonius auf. Luke begleitet dabei den Professor auf seiner gefährlichen Rettungsaktion ins Innere von Targents Kampfflugzeug. In Greymoor Nach einer Verfolgungsjagd in der Luft stürzen Professor Layton, Luke und Aurora in der Nähe von einem Fischerdorf namens Greymoor ab. Dort finden sie eine Ruine, die Kuppel von Aslant, und entscheiden sich, Professor Locklair um die Welt zu begleiten, um an den fünf in der Ruine markierten Orten Artefakte der Aslanti, sogenannte Aurasteine, zu suchen. In London Während sie in London Vorräte besorgen, heißt Luke Aurora in der Stadt willkommen. Er macht ihr auch ein Kompliment zu ihrer neuen Kleidung, die sie mit Emmy gekauft hat. Außerdem trifft er seine Eltern, bis er sich schließlich mit dem Professor auf Weltreise begibt. Im Chitâque-Dorf Im Dorf im Dschungel bastelt Luke eine Tiermaske, um zusammen mit dem Professor den mürrischen Häuptling Hallimasch zum Lachen zu bringen. Er hilft später auch beim Bau der dazu im Endeffekt benötigten Brille. Auf Isla Paloma Auf dem tropischen Urlaubsort Isla Paloma sucht Luke zusammen mit den anderen nach dem originalen Popoño, das ständig zwischen den Inselbewohnern herumgereicht wird. In Torrido In Torrido erweist sich Lukes Gabe als hilfreich, als es darum geht, mit dem Präriewolf El Rojo zu sprechen, der die Stadt heimsucht. Luke versucht ihm bei der Suche nach dem Mädchen zu helfen, das ihm das Leben rettete. In Hoogland Im windigen Dorfe Hoogland hilft Luke wie die anderen dabei mit, Romy von ihrem Schicksal als Braut des Drachenfürsten zu befreien, damit sie ihren Geliebten Julian heiraten kann. In Al Somnia Im verlassenen Städtchen Al Somnia bekommt Luke vom Greif Informationen über den Phönix, der über die Stadt wachte. So sind er und der Professor in der Lage, das Geheimnis der Stadt zu lüften. In Targentis thumb|left|Auf dem TurmAls die Gruppe im Stützpunkt der Organisation, Targentis, ankommt, wo sie Leon Bronev zur Rede stellen wollen, gibt Luke beim Aussteigen aus der Bostonius sofort einen Kommentar zur düsteren Stadt ab. Gemeinsam mit den anderen besteigt er den Obsidianturm im Herzen von Targentis und hilft beim Zusammensetzen der Aurasteine. Als Aurora jedoch den daraus entstandenen Schlüssel nimmt, um sich mit ihm vom Turm zu stürzen, da sie so die Erweckung des Vermächtnisses verhindern will, versuchen er und der Professor, sie aufzuhalten. Nachdem der Professor Descole bekämpfte, der mit dem Schlüssel fliehen konnte, kommen Luke, Emmy und Aurora nach, um ihn in der Bostonius nach Snøborg zu verfolgen. Im Heiligtum Aslants thumb|Emmy bedroht Luke.Gleich nachdem sie Descole einholen, werden sie jedoch von Leon Bronev überrascht, dem Luke allerdings in Absprache mit dem Professor den Schlüssel entreißen kann. Er wird jedoch vom Emmy, die, wie sich herausstellt, für Bronev arbeitet, entführt. Der Professor kann Luke einholen, indem er Descoles Hilfe annimmt, der Luke schließlich sogar das Leben rettet. Sie dringen bis ins Innere des Heiligtums vor, wo Bronev schließlich das Vermächtnis von Aslant erweckt. Die Vasallen, Roboter der Aslanti, versuchen daraufhin die Menschheit zu vernichten, doch die Gruppe hat die Chance, sie aufzuhalten, indem sie sich in die Strahlen im Inneren des Tempels stellen und so ihren Energiestrom unterbrechen würden. thumb|left|Luke bei Auroras TodObwohl Aurora sagt, dass sie dadurch sterben werden, ist Luke schließlich derjenige, der sich entschied, woraufhin alle in die Strahlen treten. Durch ihre Selbstlosigkeit bestehen sie so die Prüfung der Aslanti und ihnen wird das Leben geschenkt. Als sich daraufhin jedoch Aurora, die von den Aslanti geschaffen worden war, auflöst, da ihr Zweck erfüllt ist, reagiert Luke überaus emotional und er ist nur schwer von ihr wegzubekommen. Letzten Endes kann er jedoch wie die anderen aus der einstürzenden Ruine fliehen und hört auch ihre Verabschiedung. Er ist enttäuscht, als er erfährt, dass Emmy gehen muss, obwohl er von Anfang an an sie geglaubt hatte, jedoch akzeptiert er am Ende, von ihr als neuer Assistent des Professors zurückgelassen zu werden. Das geheimnisvolle Dorf thumb|Layton und Luke im AutoMan lernt Luke und den Professor hier erstmals kennen. Luke hat sich gegenüber der Vorgeschichte äußerlich verändert. Er ist etwas größer geworden und hat seine Kleidung geringfügig geändert. Luke begleitet den Professor nach Saint-Mystère, von wo der Archäologe eine Einladung erhalten hatte. (Luke durfte das erste Rätsel der Reihe überhaupt lösen.) Dadurch finden beide den Weg, auch wenn Layton ihn bereits selbst gefunden hat. Nicht selten wird Luke auch von seinem Lehrmeister selbst ein Rätsel gestellt. Besonders in den Blickpunkt gerät Luke vor allem, als er Claudia, den entlaufenen Kater von Baronin Dahlia Reinhold, durch ein Gespräch besänftigen will. Leider ist dies nicht gleich von Erfolg gekrönt. Letztendlich kann er aber herausfinden, dass das Tier hungrig ist und besorgt daraufhin die Überreste eines Fisches, womit das Problem gelöst und Claudia seiner Besitzerin zurückgebracht werden kann. Hier trifft er auch auf Don Paolo, einen brillanten Wissenschaftler und Meister der Verkleidung, der den Professor zu seinem Erzfeind erklärt hat. Luke ist bis zum Schluss völlig ahnungslos, welches Geheimnis hinter dem Goldenen Apfel und Saint-Mystère steckten. Am Ende ist er damit einverstanden, Flora Reinhold, die Tochter des verstorbenen Baron Reinhold, in London aufzunehmen und ihr Geheimnis niemandem zu erzählen, damit man keine Attraktion aus ihr machen würde. Die Schatulle der Pandora In London thumb|left|Luke und Layton stürmen in die Wohnung.Mit dem Professor kommt Luke zur Wohnung von Dr. Schrader, der Layton in einem Brief von der Schatulle der Pandora berichtet hatte. Als die beiden den Doktor dort tot vorfinden und den ermittelten Inspektor Chelmey treffen, zeigt sich Lukes Temperament, denn er versucht, dem Inspektor in Anspielung auf Don Paolos Verkleidung aus dem vorigen Abenteuer seine vermeintliche Maske herunterzureißen. Luke muss sich recht kleinlaut beim tobenden Chelmey entschuldigen. Als er sich als Lehrling des Archäologie-Professors vorstellt, verwirrt er Chelmey nur noch mehr. Luke fand Teile eines Fotos, allerdings wurde es vom Inspektor beschlagnahmt. Im Express Auch im Molentary-Express zeigte sich Lukes Wesen, als er in Laytons Abteil herumtobte. Mit dem Hund Tom, den die beiden für die reiche Babette suchten, konnte er jedoch gut umgehen. In Dropstone In Dropstone befragte er die Kühe der Rinderzüchter Oscar und Melck, wer ihre jeweiligen Besitzer waren. Damit sorgte er dafür, dass der Streit zwischen den beiden gelöst werden und der Rinder-Wettbewerb stattfinden konnte. Zurück im Zug bemerkte er als Einziger, dass ihr Waggon mit dem eines anderen Zuges ausgetauscht wurde, da er trotz Betäubungsmittel kurzzeitig aufwachte. Selbst in dieser Situation war Luke noch in der Lage, dieses Rätsel zu lösen und erfuhr so, wie sie nach Folsense kamen. In Folsense thumb|Luke und „Prinzessin“Wieder machte sich Lukes Fähigkeit, mit Tieren zu sprechen, in Folsense bezahlt. Ein grimmiger Hund namens Prinzessin versperrte ihnen den Weg in eine Seitengasse. Luke fand heraus, dass auch dieser Hund nur Hunger hatte. Mit einem Steak konnte er dieses Problem lösen. Als sie zu Schloss Herzen kommen, wird Luke immer mehr davon überzeugt, dass es sich bei dem dort lebenden Anthony Herzen tatsächlich um einen Vampir handeln könnte, sein Verdacht stellt sich jedoch am Ende unter anderem durch Anthonys Tagebuch als falsch heraus. Nachdem sie so alle Mysterien geklärt hatten, konnten sie sich wieder auf den Heimweg machen. Layton Kyōju to Samayoeru Shiro In diesem Buch wollen Layton und Luke das Mysterium um ein am Himmel auftauchendes Schloss lösen. Die verlorene Zukunft thumb|left|Ein älterer Luke?Der Professor erhält einen Brief von Luke - zehn Jahre aus der Zukunft! In diesem wird Layton gebeten, zum Uhrenladen in der Midland Road zu kommen, da London in Gefahr sei. Dies tut er in Begleitung des gegenwärtigen Luke. Er vermutet nämlich einen Zusammenhang zu einer fehlgeschlagenen Vorführung einer Zeitmaschine, bei der der Premierminister Bill Hawks in Anwesenheit von Luke und dem Professor verschwunden war. Luke und Professor Layton kommen zum Uhrenladen und reisen daraufhin durch eine Zeitmaschine im Uhrenladen unbeabsichtigt durch die Zeit. Luke vermutet zunächst, der Grund, warum die Stadt nach Betreten des Ladens völlig anders aussieht, sei, dass er und der Professor ihn auf der anderen Seite verlassen haben, aber nach Befragung der Anwohner wird es immer offensichtlicher, dass sie zehn Jahre in der Zukunft sind, auch wenn beide das zuerst nicht glauben konnten. thumb|Luke und Layton begegnen dem Luke der Zukunft.Doch dann trifft Luke im Silver Seven Kasino sein älteres Selbst, das Layton kurz darauf zu einem Rätselduell herausforderte. Der ältere Luke erzählte den beiden daraufhin, dass der Layton der Zukunft böse geworden war, ganz London mit seinem Clan unterjocht hat und Wissenschaftler entführt hat, um eine Zeitmaschine zu bauen. Der Luke der Zukunft hatte es sich zum Ziel gesetzt, diesen zu stoppen, wobei er vom Postboten Shipley sowie von Hora und Tickley, den Besitzern des Uhrenladens, unterstützt wurde. Er bittet Layton und Luke, ihm zu helfen, den bösen Professor der Zukunft zu stoppen. Danach begleitet er sie durch das London der Zukunft. Als Luke und der Professor kurzzeitig zurückreisen, um bei Scotland Yard Informationen zu sammeln, bleibt der ältere Luke zurück, begleitet sie und Flora nach ihrer Rückkehr aber zum Pagodenturm in Chinatown, wo sie den Layton der Zukunft treffen, der sich jedoch als Schwindler Dimitri Allen herausstellt. Luke flüchtet daraufhin mit dem Professor und Don Paolo, der sich diesmal entschieden hatte, Layton zu helfen, aus dem Turm, während der ältere Luke mit Flora flieht und sie dann beim Hotel Duke zurücklässt. thumb|left|Luke bei der StatueKurz darauf verschwindet auch der junge Luke. Flora und der Professor suchen ihn und finden ihn schließlich beim Platz mit der Statue eines englischen Gentleman, der Ähnlichkeit zu Layton aufweist und laut der Inschrift am Denkmal für seinen ebenfalls abgebildeten jungen Freund, der Luke ähnlich sieht, einen Abenteuerroman geschrieben hat, bevor der Junge verstarb. Hier haben die beiden bereits vorher über ihre Freundschaft geredet. Traurig erzählt Luke dem Professor, dass er ihn schon bald verlassen muss, weil sein Vater im Ausland einen neuen Job hat. Doch Layton kann ihn beruhigen, indem er ihm klar macht, dass echte Freunde unzertrennlich miteinander verbunden sind, egal wie weit sie voneinander entfernt sind. Im Restaurant The Thames Arms stellt sich, nachdem der ältere Luke zurückgekehrt ist, heraus, dass es sich nicht um Luke älteres Selbst handelt, sondern um Clive, den wahren Bösewicht der Handlung, der hinter Dimitri Allen stand und London aus Rache an Bill Hawks, der für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich war, zerstören will. Doch mit vereinten Kräften und der Hilfe von Don Paolo und Celeste Folley kann ihn die Gruppe aufhalten. Am Ende müssen sich der Professor und Luke vorerst am Hafen verabschieden, da Luke wegen des neuen Jobs seines Vaters nach Amerika muss . Einige Zeit später erhält Layton jedoch in seinem Büro einen weiteren Brief von Luke, indem er ihm von einem weiteren Mysterium erzählt, das darauf wartet, gelöst zu werden. Spin-Offs Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney thumb|Luke in Laytons BüroIn diesem Crossover mit der Ace Attorney-Reihe treffen Luke und der Professor in Labyrinthia, einer Stadt, in der anscheinend Magie existiert, auf den Strafverteidiger Phoenix Wright und dessen Assistentin Maya Fey. In London Als Luke den Professor gerade bei Gewitter über Hexen befragt, taucht Sophie de Narrateur im Büro auf. Sie überbringt den beiden einen Brief von Laytons ehemaligem Student Will Crash und bittet um Schutz vor den sie verfolgenden Hexen. Luke lässt eine weiße Taube zum Fenster herein, doch das war nur eine Tarnung für die Große Hexe, die Sophie mit dem Spruch Somnus entführt. Luke entscheidet, Layton bei der Suche zu unterstützen. thumb|left|Luke mit dem BuchLuke und Layton finden sie bei der Tower Bridge, wo Luke nach Entdeckung eines Geheimgangs eine Treppe hinunterfällt. Indem er sich Sophies Mantel überwirft, lenkt er die Hexen ab, sodass sie sich auf einem vorbeifahrenden Schiff verstecken kann. Nach einer Konfrontation mit der Hexe und ihren Schatten fängt das von Sophie bekommene Buch Historia Labyrinthia in Lukes Händen zu wackeln und zu leuchten an, zeigt plötzlich ein Bild, das Layton und Luke auf einem altertümlichen Platz zeigt und bringt die beiden nach Labyrinthia. In Labyrinthia thumb|Luke im HexengerichtNachdem Luke und der Professor durch ein danach verschwundenes Tor in der mittelalterlichen Stadt Labyrinthia ankommen, beobachten sie eine Parade des Stadtgründers, bekannt als Der Schöpfer. Als Luke den Wahrheitsgehalt der verteilten Geschichte jenes Schöpfers anzweifelt, werden sie von Rittern verfolgt und finden in der Bäckerei von Beckie Unterschlupf. Dort treffen sie Phoenix und Maya, die dort mit Sophie leben. Sie gehen zum Großen Archiv, um Informationen über die Stadt zu bekommen und finden dort ein Buch, mit dem sie dann Phoenix im Hexengericht unterstützen. Dort müssen sie nämlich Sophie gegen Inquisitor Aloysius Flamberg verteidigen. Da Sophie trotz Freispruch unter dem Verdacht, die „große Hexe“ Arcana zu sein, weiter festgehalten wird, kann er nicht schlafen und erkundet mit Maya die Stadt, wo er Großinquisitorin Gloria trifft. Während Phoenix und Maya am nächsten Tag den Fall untersuchen, von dem Gloria erzählte, werden Luke und der Professor zum Schöpfer vorgeladen. Wegen dessen Drohung machen sie sich zum Haus von Léonard de Victoire auf, wo Phoenix und Maya ermitteln. Dort wird Luke Zeuge schrecklicher Ereignisse: Der Professor wird in Gold verwandelt und Maya als Täterin angeklagt. Vor Gericht sagt er als Zeuge gegen Maya aus, da er von den Ereignissen so schockiert ist, dass er ihr nicht vollständig vertrauen kann. Als Phoenix von seiner altbewährten Methode, den Papagei in den Zeugenstand zu rufen, Gebrauch macht, agiert Luke als Übersetzer für Cookie. Durch dieses Verhör wird auch er von Mayas Unschuld überzeugt und hilft beim Überführen von Jean Erlington, der wahren Hexe. Als Sophie sich für diese opfern will, rettet sie Maya, woraufhin sie selbst in der Flammengrube landet, während Luke Sophie durch einen Geheimgang zur Flucht verhilft. Luke kommt mit Phoenix und Sophie in einem heruntergekommenen Viertel in einer Bar unter. Dort ermitteln sie trotz ihrer Verluste weiter und stoßen auf Bella Dorner, die angeblich verbrannte Hexe aus dem ersten Prozess. Als sie deswegen die Flammengrube im Gericht erforschen, willigt Luke ein, im Käfig in die momentan nicht brennende Grube hinuntegelassen zu werden, um die Theorie zu überprüfen, dass die Hexen durch einen Geheimgang entkommen. Durch den Tunnel, den sie so entdecken, gelangen sie ins Schattendorf. Im Schattendorf Mit Phoenix und Sophie schleicht er sich an den Schatten vorbei in die Unterirdischen Ruinen. Dort wird er endlich wieder mit dem Professor vereint. Gemeinsam erforscht die Gruppe die Ruinen, bis sie in einen Raum gelangen, der Sophie an das Große Feuer erinnert. Von dort flieht Sophie und Luke folgt ihr mit den anderen zurück in die Stadt. Beim letzten Prozess Vor dem letzten Prozess sehen sie, wie Sophie als Arcana vom Glockenturm aus einen Feuerdrachen beschwört, der den Schöpfer attackiert. Luke will zu Hilfe eilen, doch da es bereits zu spät ist, hält Maya ihn auf. Während jetzt Sophie des Mordes am Schöpfer angeklagt wird und Phoenix sich auf den Fall vorbereitet, untersuchen Luke und der Professor den Turm des Schöpfers. thumb|left|Luke im Kampf mit den RitternNach einem mühsamen Aufstieg treffen sie auf der Spitze den Schöpfer persönlich, der anscheinend überlebt hat, aber sie jetzt angreift, indem er schreibt, dass sie von Ritterrüstungen attackiert werden. Im Kampf kann Luke eines der Schwerter ergattern, dem der Professor ausweicht und wirft es ihm dann zu. So können sie sich zur Wehr setzen. Nachdem die Ritter gefallen sind, konfrontieren sie den Schöpfer und entscheiden, in den Hexenprozess einzugreifen. Beim Prozess selbst ist Luke dann nicht dabei, ohne dass der Professor einen Grund erwähnt. thumb|Luke beim Steuern der MaschineErst als Sophie und Nora de Victoire vor dem Sturz vom Glockenturm gerettet werden indem der Professor das Geheimnis der Stadt aufdeckt, wird der Grund für Lukes Verschwinden klar: Er hat gelernt, die Maschinen zu steuern, mit denen den Bewohnern Labyrinthias Magie vorgegaukelt wird, um im Notfall eingreifen zu können. Zusammen mit den anderen verabschiedet er sich dann von den Bewohnern der Stadt und bietet Maya bei der Heimfahrt in einem Boot an, sie mal in London herumzuführen. Layton Kyōju to Shikyo no Kan In diesem Spin-Off hilft Luke dem Professor, das Mysterium um einen Spiegel zu lösen, der angeblich Leute umbringen kann. Anime Detektei Layton Manga Layton Kyōju to Gen'ei no Mori Die rätselhafte Insel In diesem Manga-Abenteuer wird Luke mit Diana und anderen Kindern auf der Rätselinsel der Träume von Don Paolo gefangengehalten und hilft dann bei deren Befreiung. Professor Layton und seine lustigen Fälle In dieser Manga-Reihe ist Luke im Gegensatz zu den Spielen kein heranwachsender Gentleman, sondern eher unhöflich und manchmal sogar gewalttätig. So ist er zum Beispiel auch körperlich viel stärker oder nutzt seine Fähigkeiten, um eine Horde von Tieren auf Don Paolo zu hetzen. In Bezug auf Stofftiere, die er im Manga vergöttert, verhält er sich jedoch wie ein kleines Kind. Zitate Rätsel Folgende Rätsel kann man bei Luke lösen: Das geheimnisvolle Dorf * 001 Wo ist das Dorf? * 013 Schiffsuntergang Die Schatulle der Pandora * 014 Rote Käppchen Die verlorene Zukunft Der Ruf des Phantoms Die Maske der Wunder Das Vermächtnis von Aslant Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney *48 Labyrinthias Irrwege Profile Das geheimnisvolle Dorf Die Schatulle der Pandora Die verlorene Zukunft Der Ruf des Phantoms Die Maske der Wunder Das Vermächtnis von Aslant Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney The World of Professor Layton Entwicklung Akihiro Hino, der Gründer von Level-5, sagt in einem Interview 2009 nach Erscheinen des 2. Teils Folgendes über Luke aus: Kommentare zum Charakter }} Wissenswertes Wissenswertes aus den Spielen * Von Clark hat Luke offenbar seine Fähigkeit, mit Tieren zu sprechen, vererbt bekommen. ** Im japanischen Original von Teil 1 wird ausdrücklich erklärt, dass Luke tatsächlich mit Tieren sprechen kann. In der europäischen Version ist dagegen nur noch die Rede davon, dass er sehr gut mit Tieren umgehen kann. Trotzdem wird seine Fähigkeit spätestens in Teil 2 deutlich. * Sein Geburtsjahr ist 1961.siehe Timeline * Er spielt Violine. * Obwohl er Flora hübsch fand, als er sie das erste Mal auf einem Gemälde sah, betrachtet er sie jetzt nur als eine Art Schwester. * In Teil 2 sieht man das erste Mal, wie Luke rot wird, als die Kabarettistin Irina bemerkte, dass er süß aussehe. Chronologisch gesehen ist er aber schon vorher einmal rot geworden: Bei Ariannas Kuss. * Alle Masken, die Don Paolo in den Teilen 1 bis 3 angefertigt und zum Teil überhastet verloren hatte, befinden sich seitdem im Besitz von Luke. * In Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms trifft Luke den Professor zum ersten Mal. Deshalb spricht er ihn in der japanischen Originalversion auch mit Layton-san (Herr Layton) an und erst später mit „Professor“. * In Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder, als er und Emmy überlegen, welches Wunder der Maskierte Gentleman am Vergnügungspark vollbringen könnte, sagt er zu Emmy, ein Riesenrad, das Leute überrollt, sei weit hergeholt. Das ist eine Anspielung auf den Vorfall mit dem Riesenrad in Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf. * Er ist als Preis beim „Rätsel des Tages“ zusammen mit dem Professor in Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant verfügbar. * Alle Rätsel die durch Luke gelöst wurden, kann man hier nachsehen. Wissenswertes aus der realen Welt * Luke wird in allen Sprachen von Frauen synchronisiert. In der amerikanischen Version sogar von der gleichen Sprecherin wie Flora Reinhold, Emmy Altava, Sophia, Babette, Claire Folley, Lola Enygma, Arianna Barde und Angela Ledore. * Er hat einen Auftritt im zweiten Inazuma-Eleven Spiel. Er ist im Team Layton ein Verteidiger.Team Layton in Inazuma-Eleven Synchronsprecher * Deutsch: Sophia Längert * Englisch: Lani MinellaEnglische Stimme von Luke * Japanisch: 堀北 真希 Maki Horikita * Italienisch: Cinzia MassironiItalienische Stimme von Luke Galerie Layton1 Entstehung.png|Konzeptzeichnung Dorf artwork.jpg|Luke im Artwork zum ersten Spiel Professor Layton Pandora Anthony.jpg|Im Artwork zum zweiten Spiel PL3 artwork.jpg|Artwork zum dritten Spiel PL4 Artwork Titelbild.jpg|Artwork zum vierten Spiel Karneval Artwork.jpg|Artwork zum fünften Spiel Layton6 Artwork.png|Artwork zum sechsten Spiel Luke ohne Mütze.jpg|Luke im Film ohne Mütze Luke und Maya.png|Luke im Crossover Layton 5.jpg|Als 3D-Animation Layton Luke Foto.png|Foto von Layton und Luke in Layton’s Mystery Journey: Katrielle und die Verschwörung der Millionäre Luke löst ein Rätsel.png|Beim Lösen eines Rätsels :Weitere Bilder: Luke Triton/Galerie Einzelnachweise en:Luke Triton es:Luke Triton fr:Luke Triton it:Luke Triton nl:Luke Triton Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 1 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 2 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 3 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 6 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton vs. Wright Kategorie:Charaktere in Detektei Layton Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Kinder Kategorie:Klienten Kategorie:Bewohner von London Kategorie:Bewohner von Misthallery Kategorie:Luke Triton